Natal
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Iruka sabe que o natal é uma data especial e resolve convidar Kakashi, para que o amigo não fiquei sozinho. Será que seu pedido terá uma reposta positiva? KakaIru


**Título: **Natal  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **KakaIru  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **fluffy, yaoi, romance  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Família**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte Única_

Qualquer um que conhecesse Iruka sensei conseguiria identificar que o jovem estava nervoso. Ou melhor dizendo, até quem não o conhecesse conseguiria perceber isso, já que ele andava de um lado para outro. A expressão preocupada deixava as belas feições um tanto sombrias.

Por várias vezes pensara em desistir. Mas não. Chegara até ali e iria até o fim!

Apesar de não ser muito fácil...

Guardava sentimentos profundos por um grande amigo. Descobrira há tempos que amava Kakashi de um jeito que não deveria. Não podia ter se rendido aos sentimentos pelo ninja com fama de maior solitário de Konoha. Hatake nunca deixava que se aproximassem demais. Em via de regra se isolava e mantinha o coração em um lugar que ninguém poderia alcançar. Sim. Kakashi erguera um muro _intransponível_ ao seu redor. E Iruka sabia disso.

Mas... o jounnin era uma excelente pessoa. Tão preocupado e sempre protetor. Como resistir a tanto charme? Mesmo que fosse visto apenas como amigo, Umino queria aproximar-se ainda mais, dividir mais momentos com quem amava em silêncio. Poder aproveitar a presença, ainda que em condição de bons camaradas...

Era melhor do que nada!

Por isso tomara uma decisão naquele natal. Sabia que a data era especial para namorados, todavia por que não aproveitar e convidar um amigo para dividir a ceia? Em anos anteriores Kakashi passara a data sozinho, nem com seus alunos aceitara dividir a noite.

Não que Iruka se achasse especial, para ter a aceitação de Kakashi. Apenas enchera-se de coragem para fazer o convite. Eram amigos o bastante para que o moreninho se arriscasse e tivesse esperanças de ouvir um "sim" como resposta.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver que, finalmente, Kakashi sensei vinha pela rua, depois do longo dia. Ele sempre passava por ali e Iruka sabia disso.

– Oo, Iruka – o mais velho cumprimentou ao notá-lo.

– Kakashi... – hesitou.

O moreninho pareceu perder as palavras, apenas encarando Kakashi com os grandes olhos arregalados.

Pacientemente Hatake apenas aguardou, curioso com o jeito do amigo. Era difícil vê-lo assim tão sem jeito. A não ser, claro, que já percebera que sua presença tinha o efeito de deixá-lo bastante envergonhado. A experiencia de Kakashi o ajudara a desvendar o mistério. Umino era tão transparente e espontâneo. Não conseguia esconder os próprios sentimentos. E Kakashi divertia-se com a situação. Adorava vê-lo todo vexado, algumas vezes com as faces coradinhas.

Se olhava com mais intensidade, Iruka corava feito uma colegial! E isso não acontecia com outras ou outros. Por mais gentil que o sensei fosse, poucos conseguiam deixá-lo todo envergonhadinho. Melhor dizendo, só Kakashi conseguia isso...

No entanto não sabia por que ele estaria assim na véspera de natal. Quais os planos do moreninho para deixá-lo tão vacilante? Que pretendia Iruka? O que poderia ser?

Alguns segundos depois Iruka respirou fundo e conseguiu dizer o que queria, mesmo sendo observado com interesse e diversão.

– Eu... você... amanhã é natal... quer ir lá em casa e... isso é... se não tiver nada melhor pra fazer...

Kakashi ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso. Jamais imaginara que alguém como Iruka daria um passo tão ousado. Compreendeu que por isso estava tão sem jeito de começar a conversa! Devia ter sido difícil para alguém sempre tímido e reservado.

– Está me convidando para a ceia, Iruka? – quis ter certeza do que ouvira e da intenção do mais jovem ao chamá-lo.

Corando, o moreninho concordou, balançando a cabeça rápido e sem coragem de mirar Kakashi nos olhos, por isso abaixou a cabeça de leve.

– Somos amigos... não quero que passe o dia sozinho e... – cocou a cicatriz com a ponta do dedo – Não sei se combinou com os garotos e... desculpe, se já tiver planos...

O mais velho balançou a cabeça. Piscou maroto.

– Sempre pensei que eu tomaria a iniciativa... – falou pensativo, em um tom de voz misterioso.

– Não entendi – Iruka ficou confuso.

O olho visível do mais velho brilhou intensamente.

– Essa data não é para passar com amigos – respondeu de modo simplório. Enfiou as mãos no bolso e manteve o olhar firme sobre a figura a sua frente, ansiando por ver-lhe a reação.

Aquela frase foi uma bofetada para o chuunin. Iruka sentiu o rosto ficar lívido, com todo o sangue escapando, para rapidamente voltar de uma vez e esquentar suas bochechas de vergonha. Encarou Kakashi, deixando evidente tamanho susto que levara pela resposta direta. Até tentou gaguejar um pedido de desculpas por sua ousadia, porém não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Abriu e fechou os lábios algumas vezes, esquecido de como se juntava duas silabas de modo coerente.

Achando que já judiara o bastante, Kakashi aproximou-se um passo e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, apertando carinhosamente. Manteve o olhar fixo nos olhos arregalados do moreninho estático a sua frente.

– Aprecio que me considere amigo, Iruka. E que tenha me convidado para ir a sua casa. Mas Natal é uma data em que _namorados_ comemoram juntos.

O moreninho acenou a cabeça, desviando os olhos.

– Aa... eu... sinto muito pela ousadia... eu...

Mas Kakashi cortou a frase, puxando-o para si e o estreitando em seus braços.

– Chegarei mais cedo, para ajudá-lo – sussurrou-lhe próximo a orelha – E, só para o caso de não ter entendido, esse é um pedido de namoro que não aceita recusa.

O coração do rapaz disparou e ele sentiu a face esquentar ainda mais, compreendo que devia estar vermelho como um tomate maduro. Sem jeito escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kakashi, correspondendo o abraço.

– Tudo bem – respondeu baixinho – vou adorar que me ajude.

Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara, feliz pela forma como tudo acontecera. Sua felicidade era menos apenas do que a de Iruka, cujo coração esperançoso nunca acreditara, realmente, que algo assim podia acontecer um dia.

Natal era realmente uma data milagrosa!

Fim

* * *

Feliz natal (super atrasado) para todos!


End file.
